No es un amor normal, pero es amor
by Inuka7
Summary: Los años han pasado para Bart y Lisa y con ellos, su amor fraternal también ha cambiado para convertirse en una pasión que les hará incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro. Incesto
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Este fic contiene incesto.**

"_Ya no eran niños… Pero tampoco eran unos adolescentes libres para amarse. "_

_Capítulo 1_

- Bart… ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?- preguntó Milhouse a su mejor amigo, Bart Simpson. Este se calló de golpe mientras el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca casi se le cae al suelo por la impresión. Analizó a Milhouse con interés. Desde luego la pregunta no era tan extraña, pero era la primera vez que alguien se la formulaba de esa manera. Sabía que Milhouse no esperaba una respuesta sincera. Una verdadera respuesta, no la verborrea incesante que Bart soltaba algunas veces sobre el culo, las tetas o las piernas de sus ligues. No. Bart sabía que Milhouse le estaba preguntando por algo más importante. Que clase de chica podía calar en su corazón. Y eso parecía bastante difícil.

Y es que aquel verano… El verano de los 17 años de Bart este se había convertido de niño revoltoso y macarrilla a un chico rebelde y apuesto. El gordito Bart era ahora un muchacho alto, guapo, muy guapo que había dejado atrás su pelo pincho para dejarse crecer unos mechones rubios que llevaba cortados justo por encima de las orejas. Con un piercing en su oreja izquierda y una sonrisa de loco picarón Bart era el ídolo de las nenas. ¡Cuantas chicas no habrían muerto por sus huesos ese verano! Milhouse no había tenido tanta suerte. El chico había dejado sus acostumbradas gafas para pasarse a las lentillas, pero el atractivo de la juventud no había hecho en el tanta mella como en Bart. No obstante su aire inocente y despreocupado lo convertían en un chico muy dulce y mono, que también en ese verano había triunfado a su manera, consiguiendo por fin, una novia estable a quien quería muchísimo. Tal vez por ello el chico estaba tan anhelante por saber si alguna chica de ese planeta tendría el privilegio de convertirse en novia de Bart Simpson y no solo de ser su rollo de fin de semana. Lentamente Bart respondió.

- Pues… Alguien que no sea como yo.- sonrió lentamente y continuó.- Una chica inteligente que tenga claras las cosas. Que sepa ayudarme cuando me meto en líos, pero que también confíe en mí para contarme sus problemas. Que defienda las ideas en las que cree y que no haga las cosas únicamente porque lo hagan los demás. Alguien con quien pueda divertirme haciendo cualquier cosa. Una chica que consiga que el corazón se me acelere cuando la vea, y no solo que se me ponga dura.- Milhouse rió ante la última frase de Bart, aunque estaba anonadado con las palabras de su amigo. ¡El ídolo de las nenas tenía sentimientos!

- ¿Y has encontrado a esa chica? ¿O a alguien que se le parezca?- preguntó el peliazul a su amigo.

- No. No creo ni que exista.- respondió Bart con la mirada perdida.

Mucho rato después, cuando Milhouse ya se había ido y Bart bajaba por los escalones de la casa árbol para ir a acostarse pensó que, verdaderamente, no había sido del todo sincero con su amigo. Claro que esa chica existía. Si no existiese, Bart jamás habría podido dar una respuesta tan clara y solo habría balbuceado algo como "que esté buena". Existía. Y muy claramente para él. La veía todos los días. Esa noche fue esa chica quien le dio las buenas noches cuando ambos decidieron tras un largo rato de televisión irse a dormir.

- Bart… Creo que es hora de acostarse ¿no? Que mamá y papá no estén no significa que podamos hacer lo que nos de la gana.- dijo Lisa a su hermano mayor que continuaba apalancado en el sofá.

- Venga Lis… Mañana es sábado y nuestros padres no vendrán en todo el finde. Podemos levantarnos tarde. Incluso se han llevado a Maggie y no tenemos que cuidar de ella.- respondió Bart remolón a su hermana, mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la empujaba sobre él. Lisa rió mientras Bart le hacía cosquillas para finalmente salir victoriosa del combate tirándole por los dedos de los pies.

- ¡Auuu! ¡Tramposa! Eso no vale abusona…- se quejo Bart mientras se miraba con aspecto trágico los dedos de los pies.

- Oh pobre… Cuéntaselo a quien le importe hermanito… Después de todo, tus fans solo me matarían si te destrozase la cara pero ¿Quién se va a fijar en tus pies?- Bart sonrió orgullosamente mientras Lisa caía en su error. ¡Le había piropeado sin darse cuenta! Pobre de ella… Ahora tendría que aguantar su ego subido todo el día. Decidiendo dar por zanjado el asunto se levantó y se encaminó a la escalera con Bart detrás de ella.

- Me voy a la cama. Tu haz como quieras, pero mañana no te quejes si no tienes el desayuno listillo…- Lisa hizo una mueca a su hermano mientras le revolvía el pelo.- Hasta mañana. Y no te acuestes tarde anda…-

Bart siguió con la mirada a su hermana hasta que esta entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Lisa también había cambiado en aquellos cinco años. Ahora tenía quince y estaba al paso de convertirse en toda una belleza. Con sus cabellos un poco más largos y ensortijados delicadamente su cuerpo había crecido. Era más alta y delgada. Sus caderas eran pequeñas y pronunciadas, su vientre plano y sus pechos ¡sus pechos! Eran todavía pequeños, pero ya se mostraban redondos y tan apetecibles… Bart gruñó sin darse cuenta y tras apagar el televisor se dirigió el también a su cuarto.

No. No le había dicho la verdad a Milhouse, pero como decirle que la mujer de sus sueños tenía que ser, no como su hermana, ¡sino que era su propia hermana en persona!

Tumbado en la cama Bart reflexionaba acerca de sus sentimientos. Desde luego no era natural lo que sentía, pero sabía que era aquella cosa llamada amor. Y desde luego no amor fraternal. Pero sabía que tendría que quedarse para siempre encerrado en su corazón. Dudaba que se enamorase jamás, o que se casase o tuviese hijos, porque para ello buscaría una pobre sustituta que le recordase en lo posible a Lisa pero eso jamás sería suficiente, y no quería hacer sufrir a alguien por no poder satisfacer su mayor anhelo. Amar a su hermana con toda libertad.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos de Bart el verano de sus diecisiete años. Con toda la vida por delante y sin embargo sintiendo que jamás podría disfrutarla del todo.

Nunca había tocado a Lisa. Jamás se había aprovechado de sus lazos familiares para acercarse a ella más de lo debido. No. Nunca le haría eso a su hermana. Pero era inevitable que se la quedase mirando embobado. Que sintiese la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos se juntaban cuando ella le pasaba los cereales por la mañana temprano. Que su perfume lo embriagase cuando iba detrás de ella para subir al autobús del colegio… Lo tenía muy claro. Amaba a Lisa Simpson. Pero ella era su hermana y lo que resultaba peor, es que ella jamás albergaría los mismos sentimientos hacia él.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Bart se incorporó de un salto. ¿Sería ella? Tras pensar eso se sintió idiota. ¿Quién más podría ser sino? Rápidamente abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Lisa que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y estaba descalza.

- Vaya… No creía que me hicieses caso.- dijo ella con burla.

- Los hermanos mayores siempre hacen caso a sus hermanitas… Y más los hermanos como yo.- sonrió Bart socarrón.

- Bart…-empezó ella muy suavemente mientras el corazón de su hermano se aceleraba.- Nelson acaba de mandarme un mensaje.- Tan rápido como su corazón se había puesto a latir se paralizó hasta que casi ni el propio Bart lo sentía. Cogiendo el móvil que su hermana le tendía Bart leyó el mensaje con rapidez.

"Preciosa. ¿Podemos vernos ahora? Se que tus padres no están e imagino que podrás salir. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante. Besos"

- No vayas.- dijo Bart tajante.- Sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana. Hasta hoy técnicamente porque ya es la una y media. ¿Qué horas se cree este que son?- dijo Bart enfadado. Nelson y él ya no se llevaban a matar, pero cuando se trataba de Lisa, independientemente de los propios sentimientos de Bart, Nelson no le agradaba ni un pelo.

- Pero Bart… Tiene algo importante que decirme.- murmuró Lisa.

- O algo importante que hacerte…-terció Bart frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Lisa se enfadaba aún más.

- ¡Se lo que hago Bart Simpson y nunca he dejado que nadie se propasase conmigo que lo sepas!- chilló enfurecida.- ¡No se ni para que he venido! ¡No necesito tu permiso!-terminó para arrancar el móvil de las manos de Bart y darse la vuelta. No obstante el agarre de su hermano la retuvo obligándola a darse la vuelta.

- ¡Si! ¡Si que lo necesitas! ¡Conozco a Nelson y no vas a ir! ¡No a esta hora! ¿Me entiendes?- gritó él saliéndose también de sus casillas.

- ¿O si no que? ¿Me vas a atar a la pata de la cama?- le retó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- Llamaré a papá y a mamá.- contestó Bart tajante mientras veía como la furia de su hermana crecía aún más.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando Bart? ¿Tu a mi? Sabes perfectamente que te iría mil veces peor… Yo también se todo lo que haces… ¡Podría habérselo dicho a nuestros padres miles de veces y nunca lo he hecho idiota! ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de hacerme algo como eso?- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Por protegerte haría cualquier cosa, Lisa.- respondió Bart con simpleza mientras su hermana abría los ojos de la impresión.

- Yo… Yo no necesito que me protejas.- dijo ella alzando los hombros.

- Eso es lo que piensas tú… Yo no creo de igual manera. Pero de cualquier forma como hermano te lo pido… Lisa, por favor, quédate esta noche en casa. Podrás ver a Nelson mañana.- Bart dijo esto serenamente, mirando a su hermana a los ojos. Por un momento ella pareció reblandecerse, pero tan terca como siempre que se trataba de Nelson contestó.

- Voy a ir. Pero volveré pronto. Te lo prometo. Pero necesito saber que quiere decirme. Es muy importante para mí. ¿Lo comprendes Bart?- los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas. Jamás había visto a Bart en ese estado. Este sintió como la cólera lo inundaba después de ver como, tras pedírselo amablemente y apelando a su hermandad, Lisa seguía obcecada en su propósito.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡VETE A DONDE TE DE LA GANA ESTÚPIDA! ¡PERO AQUÍ NO VUELVAS!- y tras un empujón sacó a Lisa de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Lisa no volvió a llamar ni le dijo nada tras la puerta. Derrumbado se tiró sobre la cama y sollozó en silencio. Ninguna chica le había arrancado jamás las lágrimas, pero claro, la imbécil de su hermana no era cualquier chica.

Tras calmarse un poco salió de su habitación dispuesto a disculparse con Lisa para encontrarse con su habitación vacía. Lisa no estaba allí, ni en el baño, ni en la habitación de sus padres o la de Maggie, tampoco en la planta baja. Sin perder la esperanza se dirigió a la casa árbol cruzando los dedos porque Lisa se hubiese refugiado allí pero tampoco hubo suerte. Bart se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. Había ido a ver a Nelson.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bart se montó en la bicicleta y pedaleó sin cesar por todo Springfield hasta la casa de Nelson. Llamó al timbre sin cesar pero nadie contestó. La vieja y mal puesta puerta cedió ante el empuje de Bart que entro sin darse cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un allanamiento de morada. Pero en la casa sucia y desordenada no había nadie.

Salió corriendo para continuar pedaleando hasta el parque dónde tampoco hubo éxito. Entonces recordó el mirador de Springfield donde Lisa y Nelson se habían dado su primer beso, o al menos eso había leído en el diario de su hermana unos cuantos años atrás. Con el ánimo puesto en esa corazonada se encaminó hacia allí para tras finalmente llegar exhausto encontrarse con la parejita feliz. O puede que no tan feliz porque en ese momento vio como Nelson aferraba posesivamente a su hermana, en tanto que ella intentaba zafarse de él.

-¡Suéltame Nelson! ¡Yo no vine aquí para esto!- chillaba Lisa.

- Vamos Lisa yo te quiero… Solo terminemos lo que dejamos empezado…-le contestó él. Bart todavía miraba sin intervenir y sin que ninguno notase su presencia. Quería ayudar a su hermana, pero una parte de él lo mantenía fijado en el suelo. ¿No era que Lisa sabía defenderse? Pues adelante. Solo actuaría si fuese necesario. Pero que pasase por el mal trago ella sola, después de todo, se lo había buscado.

-¡No! ¡Por eso rompimos! ¡Te dije que no estaba preparada y no me escuchaste! Tuve que ponerte un ojo morado y lo volveré a hacer si no paras.- contestó su hermana enfurecida. Ahora Bart sabía el motivo de la ruptura de esos dos, el verano anterior. Tenía ganas de estrangular a Nelson. Lisa solo tenía catorce años por aquel entonces.

- ¡Ahora eres más mayorcita y yo seré amable te lo prometo!- gritó Nelson mientras la besaba con fuerza para ser empujado hacia atrás por una fuerte patada de Lisa.

- ¡No!- exclamó Lisa echando a correr, pero Nelson la agarró por los cabellos y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Se acabó… No estuve todo un verano contigo para nada!-dijo enfurecido mientras se bajaba la cremallera.

Bart se encontraba en shock. Nelson estaba a punto de… ¿violar a Lisa? Se incorporó de donde estaba agachado pero un mareo lo hizo caer al suelo. El corazón le latía a un ritmo desconocido y el oxigeno entraba en demasiada cantidad a su cerebro. Por primera vez sentía una sensación desconocida para él: El miedo. El miedo de verdad. Unos gemidos lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Bart… Bart…- murmuraba Lisa entre lágrimas. Lo cual bastó para que Nelson se detuviese pero solo un poco, pues cuando Lisa le arañó para escapar, la abofeteó con fuerza comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de ella.

Fue el momento en el que Bart reaccionó por fin y se lanzó a la carrera sobre Nelson. Tras sacarlo de encima de su hermana con una patada en la espalda, le dio otra en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz a Nelson al momento y haciendo que manase abundante sangre.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana hijo de puta!- chilló Bart enfurecido. A pesar del dolor, Nelson embistió contra el dándole un puñetazo en la boca y partiéndole el labio a Bart. Este golpeó a Nelson haciéndolos caer al suelo con Nelson sobre el que comenzó a golpearle brutalmente. Lisa, que se había quedado paralizada del terror corrió a auxiliar a su hermano lanzándose sobre la espalda de Nelson que cayó de lado golpeando a Lisa con el puño. Al ver la sangre de su hermana caer Bart sintió un odio hasta antes desconocido para él y comenzó a patear a Nelson y a golpearle el rostro hasta que este se derrumbó sobre la hierba casi desmayado. Bart cogió una piedra del suelo y ya estaba alzando el brazo para golpear con el la cabeza de Nelson cuando unos brazos alrededor del suyo lo detuvieron.

- No…-susurró Lisa con los ojos dilatados por el terror.- No Bart. No lo hagas.-

Bart soltó lentamente la piedra y agarrando del brazo a su hermana se montaron ambos en la bici huyendo de allí, dejando a Nelson medio destrozado en el suelo, pero con suerte de seguir vivo.

El camino se les hizo eterno a ambos, que no cruzaron palabra mientras Lisa se agarraba firmemente a la cintura de Bart que tenía el corazón dividido por no saber que hacer al llegar a casa. Si chillarle a su hermana por lo idiota que había sido, o besarla apasionadamente al saber que estaba bien. No obstante al llegar a casa no hizo ni una cosa ni otra. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa del árbol dónde se sentaron en silencio. Lisa no lloraba y fue Bart el que cuando por fin pudo respirar tranquilo se deshizo en lágrimas.

Lisa se quedó conmocionada al ver a su hermano convulsionarse de esa forma y atormentada dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Tran... Tranquilo Bart. Seguro que él está bien. Nadie te dirá nada por lo que has hecho. Se lo merecía… Solo le has roto la nariz, pero nada más…- Lisa calló al ver a su hermano levantar la cabeza y mirarla fijamente al tiempo que despegaba los labios para decir.

- No me preocupo por eso idiota. ¿Crees que me importa lo más mínimo? Lo que sucede es que no puedo parar de pensar en lo que habría sucedido si esta noche, tras nuestra discusión, no se me hubiese ocurrido ir a tu cuarto para hablar contigo. O si no se me hubiese ocurrido recorrer todo Springfield buscándote. Porque si no lo hubiese hecho ahora mismo Nelson te habría violado Lisa.- concluyó Bart muy serio.- Así que en verdad no se como puedes ser tan inteligente y a la vez tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que lo que a ese le pase me la suda. Que a mi solo me importas tu.- Lisa observó a su hermano. Tenía un aspecto lamentable lleno de sangre, pero aún así estaba muy guapo. Sin poderlo evitar se lanzó llorando en sus brazos.

- ¡Oh Bart… Bart…Lo siento muchísimo… Perdóname! ¡Creía que Nelson quería arreglar lo que había pasado… Ha sido tan majo conmigo este verano que pensé que quería volver a intentarlo. Jamás creí que intentaría hacerme esto. Si no llega a ser por ti… Bart, Bart…!- los sollozos de Lisa le dolieron a Bart en el fondo del alma y sin pensarlo dos veces pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su hermana abrazándola con fuerza y aspirando su perfume.

- Lisa… Te quiero.- dijo claramente sin importar lo que su hermana pensase. Pero esta no se imaginó una declaración ni nada por el estilo, sino una muestra del gran amor de hermanos que, a pesar de sus bromas, Bart le tenía.

- Yo también te quiero Bart. Gracias por ser mi hermano.- contestó ella esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Aquella noche durmieron abrazados en la cama de Bart, como cuando eran niños. Ya salía el sol cuando Lisa se quedó por fin dormida en sus brazos, tras haberse limpiado las heridas y haber llorado largo rato. Bart aun se quedó contemplándola un rato más. Era tan preciosa, tan frágil, tan delicada… La amaba tanto. Y aquella noche… Maldito Nelson… Pero Bart lo apartó de su pensamiento. Ya pensaría más tarde que hacer con ese bastardo. En ese momento solo quería tener ojos, mente y corazón para su Lisa. Muy despacio inclinó su rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios, tan delicado como el roce de una pluma, con cuidado de no presionar sobre el corte en su boca y acercarse más a ella aferrándola como si no quisiese soltarla nunca porque eso es exactamente lo que Bart no quería hacer. Soltarla.

**Hola! Bueno... Esta es una historia que ha sido creada a raiz de la petición de una amiga, la cual quería leer una historia de amor entre Bart y Lisa. La verdad es que a mi también me ha gustado bastante el resultado. Aún tendrá dos capítulos más, estando este en perspectiva al punto de vista de Bart, el próximo al de Lisa, y el último de ambos.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, pero eso si, constructiva por favor. Ya se advierte al principio la categoría del fic, asi que no comentarios ofensivos, gracias.**

**Un saludoooo =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tal vez ya fuesen adultos… Pero en su corazón seguían siendo unos adolescentes deseosos de amarse sin represiones"_

_Capítulo 2_

- Oh vamos Lisa… Es tu último año de universidad… ¿Planeas pasarlo sola como los anteriores?- preguntó mientras hacía pucheros una bonita joven de largos cabellos castaños a su mejor amiga, la cual colocaba unos libros en los estantes de su escritorio.

- No se Jenny… Todavía no ha llegado el adecuado. Eso es todo.- respondió Lisa Simpson a su compañera de piso, a quien había conocido en su primer año de universidad y la cual se había convertido automáticamente en su alma gemela.

- Ya… Siempre es la misma respuesta. Y no quiero presionarte Lissy, pero me gustaría que encontrases un novio guapo y añadieses lo único que falta para que tu vida sea perfecta.- sonrío su amiga.

- ¿Perfecta?- preguntó Lisa abriendo mucho los ojos.- Mi vida no es perfecta…- comenzó para ser cortada instantáneamente por su amiga.

- ¡Claro que lo eres! Lisa… Eres inteligente. La mejor de tu curso, una de las mejores de la universidad habría que decir. Pero no eres solo un cerebro, sino que también tienes un gran corazón. Una mente abierta y un espíritu libre. Por si con eso no te bastase, eres total y absolutamente preciosa. Tu cuerpo es de infarto, tienes una belleza y elegancia naturales y encima- añadió viendo el sonrojo de su amiga- no eres para nada vanidosa o creída. ¡Solo necesitas a alguien que pueda compartir contigo lo increíble que eres!- finalizó Jenny con un gritito.

- Eres una pelota… Pero te perdono porque te quiero.- río Lisa.- Además no creo ser yo la gran belleza del campus, porque se que es a una chica llamada Jenny McPherson a quien Phil Collins el chico más atractivo del curso le ha pedido una cita.- Ahora fue Lisa la que disfrutó con el sonrojo de su amiga.

Había conocido a Jenny tres años atrás. En su primer día de universidad. Ambas cursaban la misma carrera y tenían gustos muy parecidos. Lisa era una maestra del saxo mientras que Jenny una amante de la pintura. Lisa adoraba el teatro y a Jenny le encantaba el buen cine. Lisa amaba la mermelada de fresa de los yogures y Jenny solo la parte blanca. En cuestión… ¡que estaban hechas la una para la otra!

Solo había algo que Jenny no comprendía de su mejor amiga. Y es que tras tres años de conocerla jamás había visto a Lisa interesada por ningún chico. Sabía de sobra que no es porque su amiga fuese lesbiana, cosa que de paso, le habría dado exactamente igual, ni tampoco porque sus estudios fuesen lo principal para ella, sino que… Había algo más. Pero ese era el secreto que Lisa jamás le había revelado.

Ese año habían decidido dejar la residencia universitaria dónde estaban y trasladarse juntas a un bonito piso de dos habitaciones, un pequeño saloncito, una cocina impresionantemente diminuto y un baño donde el lavabo apenas le servía de bañera a una Stacy Malibu pero que, después de ser arreglado convenientemente por ellas, se había transformado en su nuevo hogar.

-Y que… ¿Cuándo viene ese hermano tuyo tan guapo?- preguntó coqueta Jenny.

- Ah… Bart… Pues este fin de semana me ha prometido que se pasaría, aunque está algo liado con el trabajo.- respondió Lisa a su amiga. Y es que Bart que a duras penas consiguió terminar el bachillerato, ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió a pedirle trabajo a su tío Herb, al cual su padre había arruinado y más tarde devuelto su fortuna y que había acogido con los brazos abiertos a su sobrino. La verdad es que a Bart no le iba nada mal. A sus veinticuatro años era el director de marketing de una de las empresas de su tío dedicadas al sector juvenil y Bart se desenvolvía de maravilla. En el fondo seguía siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre solo que ahora su atractivo era acentuado por el traje y corbata que, a juicio de todos los que lo veían de esa guisa, le sentaba de muerte.

Jenny lo había conocido durante las vacaciones del primer curso, en las que Lisa la había invitado a Springfield y se había quedado prendada de él al instante. Bart seguía siendo el ídolo de las nenas como cuando era un adolescente.

Lisa suspiró mientras el recuerdo de su hermano flotaba en su cabeza. Las palabras de su amiga la hicieron volver al mundo real.

-Que pena…Jo…No podré verle. Este fin de semana mis abuelos celebran sus bodas de oro y he prometido asistir… Aunque si queréis venir- le guiñó un ojo a Lisa- yo prometo ocuparme de tu hermano mientras a ti te dejo en compañía de mi primo Robert. Es muy guapo.- Jenny se echó a reír cantarinamente al ver como Lisa negaba con la cabeza.

- Pero vamos a ver Lisa… ¿Cómo es tu chico ideal?- preguntó su amiga mirándola inquisidoramente. Lisa sabía que esa pregunta se la hacía como alma gemela, no como una simple amiga y se sintió obligada a responderle sinceramente.

- Pues… No estoy muy segura. Pero siempre me imagino a un chico picarón y seductor, pero que sepa ser serio cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Alguien con quien pueda reírme por todo y en quien pueda confiar ciegamente. Un chico que me quisiese tanto como yo lo querría a él y que… hiciese cualquier cosa por mi.- terminó Lisa en un susurro. Sus últimas palabras le recordaron a alguien pero no le dio importancia al ver como Jenny fingía sorberse los mocos.

- Eso es tan bonito Lisa… Pero normal que no encuentres a nadie… Con el listón tan alto.- Lisa le sacó la lengua a su amiga y esta hizo otro tanto. Cansadas de ordenar las cosas se tumbaron cómodamente a ver una película en la televisión mientras hacían planes de cómo sería su último año universitario.

Para contrariedad de Lisa los días transcurrieron bastante rápido y en seguida llegó el viernes día en el que Jenny se marchó a su casa dejando a Lisa sola en el piso. Su hermano llegaría al día siguiente y esa noche Lisa se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama.

"_Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Lisa"_ Lisa dio un respingo y se incorporó de golpe. ¡Por fin recordaba a quien pertenecían aquellas palabras! ¡Eran las que le había dicho su hermano siete años atrás! En aquella noche tan amarga como dulce a la vez.

Agitada Lisa se levantó al frigorífico a por algo de leche y con un descuido impropio de ella, se llevó el cartón a los labios sin buscarse antes un vaso.

Apoyada en la encimera Lisa le daba vueltas a los recuerdos de aquella noche y todo lo que sucedió después. Sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo al verlos llenos de heridas dos días después y Nelson fue denunciado. Lo ingresaron en el reformatorio de menores dos años y no tuvo que cumplir una pena más severa a cambio de que Bart fuese exculpado por agredir a Nelson, aunque fuese en defensa suya, porque el chico había salido bastante más malparado que su hermano. Lo cierto es que después de aquello no volvió a ver a Nelson, porque cuando salió del reformatorio se marchó para siempre de Springfield con su madre y no regresó nunca, cerrando así un aciago capítulo en la vida de los Simpson.

Después de aquello todo volvió a la normalidad. Lisa terminó con honores el bachillerato y se matriculó con una beca en Harvard. En la facultad de Ciencias Políticas. Y era más que evidente que le iba muy bien. Bart como ya se sabe entró a trabajar con su tío Herb y lo cierto es que aunque los comienzos fueron penosos, ahora se encontraba en una posición muy envidiable.

Maggie había empezado ya el instituto. Su hermana era una mezcla de caracteres de ellos dos. Por su forma de vestir y de comportarse tendía a parecerse a Bart, puesto que le iban más los aires de rebelde, pero en la intimidad era tan reflexiva como la propia Lisa, y tenía una voz angelical. Lisa no dudaba que Maggie sería una fabulosa cantante si se lo propusiese. No obstante hablaba bastante poco con aquellos a quienes no conocía, aunque en casa era un no parar. Era la única de los hijos Simpson que llamaba a su padre "papá" y no "Homer" como tendían a hacer a menudo sus hermanos. En el fondo Bart y Lisa siempre habían sido el uno para el otro aunque se llevasen tan mal, como solía decir su madre.

Lisa se estremeció… El uno para el otro… Estaba claro que su madre lo decía en sentido filial pero ahora Lisa no estaba tan segura. Desde lo de Nelson todo había cambiado. Imperceptiblemente para casi cualquiera, pero no para ella. Las miradas furtivas de su hermano no le pasaban desapercibidas. Ni tampoco el tono de anhelo y desesperación de este al pronunciar su nombre.

Durante mucho tiempo Lisa creyó que todo eran paranoias suyas pero tuvo que comenzar a creérselo la noche anterior a su marcha por primera vez a la universidad, los labios de Bart se posaron muy tiernamente sobre los suyos mientras ella fingía encontrarse dormida ya.

Lo más desesperante del asunto era que… ¡le había gustado! El roce de los labios de Bart fue tan suave, tan delicado, y con tanto amor cargado en el, que el corazón comenzó a latirle desaforadamente.

Por eso en tres años de universidad Lisa jamás había tenido novio. No porque no le hubiese gustado algún chico, o porque no hubiese tenido oportunidades, sino porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza al único hombre que jamás podría tener: ¡su hermano!

Pero si… Tenía que admitirlo, aunque solo fuese para si misma: Estaba enamorada de Bart. Le había costado años descubrirlo, y ciertamente no fue la sorpresa más agradable que el destino podía haberle deparado, pero así había sido.

No obstante era imposible. Si Bart la amaba… (Cosa que a lo mejor podía ser un error porque puede que aquel beso no contuviese ningún sentimiento amoroso) aunque ella le dijese que también lo quería… ¿Qué?

Jamás podrían casarse, ni tener hijos y nadie tampoco podría saberlo jamás, porque aquello rompería el corazón de sus padres. El amor es el amor y nadie debe prohibirlo ni juzgarlo, pero Lisa admitía en el fondo de su ser que era normal que la gente despreciase y se asquease del incesto. Después de todo Bart era su familia igual que su padre y su madre. A Lisa se le revolvieron las tripas al imaginarse en una relación con su padre o a Bart con su madre y supuso que los demás sentirían lo mismo con respecto a ellos dos. No obstante ella no lo veía como algo desagradable tal vez porque Bart y ella tenían casi la misma edad, o porque Bart era increíblemente guapo, o porque siempre habían estado juntos, o porque tenía todas las cualidades de su hombre ideal…

Lisa sacudió la cabeza. No. Bart no tenía las cualidades de su hombre ideal. Era el propio Bart de quien Lisa había sacado las cualidades del que sería su chico perfecto. Pero aunque encontrase a alguien que las tuviese todas, no sería Bart. Y ella no quería una pobre imitación. Por eso no salía con chicos.

Agotada de tanto pensar Lisa se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y se tumbó de golpe en la cama. Casi de inmediato se quedó dormida por fin, sin poder evitar quitarse de la mente a Bart.

Al día siguiente Lisa se despertó bastante más tarde que de costumbre y tuvo que poner el turbo para tener todo listo para la llegada de Bart. Era la primera vez que vería el piso, y quería que estuviese presentable terminando de ordenar lo que había dejado pendiente toda la semana en apenas unas horas. Tras darse una ducha rápida y vestirse unos shorts y una camiseta floja se sentó tranquilamente a esperar a su hermano quien no obstante no tardó demasiado.

-¡Bart!- voceó Lisa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su hermano. Este estaba tan guapo como siempre aunque tenía barba de varios días y parecía cansado. El dejó la maleta en el suelo para abrazarla con fuerza y alzarla en el aire en un abrazo que para Lisa rebasó el tiempo límite de lo normal pero que le gustó. Al sentir la respiración de su hermano junto a su oreja se apartó sonrojada y lo invitó a entrar.

A esté le gustó bastante la casa, aunque no pudo evitar burlarse de su hermana como antaño diciendo que parecía una sardina muy grande en una lata muy pequeña.

Comieron con tranquilidad y salieron a dar un paseo aprovechando el buen tiempo. Ambos se dirigían miradas secretas cuando el otro no podía verlo y cuando Bart vio a un montón de palomas picoteando el suelo en el parque tomó la mano de Lisa y salieron a la carrera tras ellas. En seguida tuvieron que huir de allí al ver a dos ancianas armadas con sus bastones chillándoles que ya eran mayorcitos para asustar a las palomas pero ellos solo se rieron. En el fondo se sentían como unos adolescentes, y cuando Bart continuó caminando con su mano agarrada a la de ella, Lisa no hizo el menor ademán por separarse. Parecían la viva estampa del amor juvenil sin que nadie sospechase que, en verdad, los unían unos fuertes lazos de sangre.

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron por fin al piso de Lisa y tras cenar opíparamente se tumbaron en sus anchas en el sofá para contarse sus cosas.

No obstante los ojos de Bart comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio, y mientras Lisa iba ya contando de que se trataba su asignatura "Teoría moderna de las democracias" Bart ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Resignada Lisa se levantó y tapó a su hermano con una manta delgada para que no pasase calor. Lo contempló extasiada, notando como su propio cuerpo le mandaba señales acerca de la atracción que despertaba en ella el hombre dormido en el sofá. Sin poderlo evitar y atraída por algo más fuerte que ella se inclinó suavemente y susurró en la boca de su hermano.

- Bart… Te quiero.- dijo para después posar muy suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. En ese momento todo en ella fue un cúmulo de emociones: Sintió frío pero a la vez calor, un terror inmenso pero también la felicidad destilando por cada poro de su piel, sintió serpientes y mariposas juntas en el estómago… Pero justo cuando se estaba apartando notó una mano agarrando su muñeca y abrió los ojos horrorizada para comprobar que había otros bajo ella mirándola fijamente.

Como impulsada por un resorte Lisa retrocedió tropezándose con la mesita de café y cayendo de una forma bastante cómica al suelo, a pesar de que la situación era del todo menos graciosa. Bart ya se había levantado e incluso le tendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse pero Lisa arrastró su culo hacía atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

- No… Yo, perdona Bart, fue solo… sin pensar.- Lisa no podía hacer otra cosa que balbucear incoherencias pero luego dejó que volviese a ella toda la furia adolescente que no había podido gastar en su totalidad y exclamó.-¡Bueno, tu hiciste lo mismo hace 3 años, así que no puedes juzgarme!- gritó aun sentada en el suelo.

Por un instante Bart se quedó perplejo para luego sonreír.

-¿Así que estabas despierta eh? Bueno… También te besé aquella noche después de lo de Nelson. Cuando te quedaste dormida en mis brazos- terminó en un susurro el chico.- Ahora dime Lisa… ¿Por qué?- preguntó con la sombra de la esperanza atravesando su cara.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lisa a su vez.- Dímelo tu Bart que fuiste el primero en hacerlo.- desafió Lisa en voz apenas audible a su hermano.

- ¿Tu que crees?-dijo burlón para luego ponerse serio de repente y gritar.- ¡Pues porque te amo Lisa! ¡No se ni desde cuando, ni como pasó! ¡Solo se que te quiero y que cada día es una puta tortura sin poder tocarte, besarte, acariciarte y hacerte mía!- Lisa se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Bart pero este continuó sin detenerse.- ¡Todo lo que soy, lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, para que te sintieses orgullosa de mi! Si no podía ser como nada más, al menos como tu hermano… Es verdad que me he tirado a muchas tías, pero jamás he amado a ninguna ¡Lo juro! Solo tu Lisa. Y así ha sido desde siempre y así será el resto de mi vida.- concluyó Bart mirándola de una forma tan tortuosa que Lisa sintió como si le estuviese clavando puñales con los ojos. Bart permaneció en silencio, asustado por lo que acababa de decir, puesto que ya no había vuelta atrás, y esperaba a que su hermana despegase los labios. Pero Lisa no hizo nada de eso.

La joven Lisa Simpson desde siempre se había jactado de ser una persona que se dejaba llevar por lo que su cerebro le guiaba y solo en ocasiones de vital importancia permitía a su corazón decidir. Y aquella fue una de ellas.

Levantándose con velocidad rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Bart mientras juntaba sus labios con los suyos. En seguida fue correspondida por él que pasó sus brazos por su cintura mientras abría la boca para profundizar el beso y dejaban a sus lenguas encontrarse la una con la otra. Ambos sabían a sirope de melocotón, el cual habían tomado de postre pero incluso sin él habría sido el beso más dulce que podrían haberse imaginado.

Estuvieron aún unos minutos más así, aferrados el uno al otro, sintiendo su calor, temerosos de que todo fuese producto de un sueño demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero era verdad que estaban ahí. Dos jóvenes adultos, comportándose como los adolescentes que nunca pudieron ser. Desatando su pasión contenida por hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Al cabo de un rato Bart murmuró.

- Lis… ¿Podemos ir a tu dormitorio?- mientras acariciaba con su mejilla la de su hermana que dio un respingo involuntario.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya…? ¿Tan pronto?- Lisa se mordió el labio. Lo cierto es que en verdad lo deseaba, y mucho, pero ella nunca había estado con nadie. No es que se plantease ni ser virgen hasta el matrimonio como tampoco tener que hacerlo antes por narices, sino simplemente no había tenido a nadie a quien amar por lo tanto tampoco se había entregado al primero que pasase, por lo que aun no había tenido relaciones con nadie pero… Por Bart ya había esperado demasiado. Lo deseaba y ahora.- Si, vamos.- Le respondió con seguridad.

- Eh… Relájate tonta… No tenía pensado que hiciésemos nada. Al menos no ahora. Tenemos mucho de que hablar antes.- Lisa miró asombrada a su hermano preguntándose donde estaba aquel cabeza hueca que se daba cacerolazos en la cabeza con su padre cuando era tan solo un niño.- No pongas esa cara… Vamos. Ahora simplemente quiero abrazarte.- Lisa sonrío ante sus palabras y lo condujo hasta su habitación y allí se tumbaron juntos en la cama, besándose repletos de la mayor alegría mientras Bart la aferraba sabiendo que ahora podría cumplir el anhelo que había tenido la última vez que la había abrazado de esa manera, hacía ya siete años. El no soltarla jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Incluso a pesar de que su pelo ya fuese blanco su corazón a un conservaba el vigor de la juventud y aun más amor, si eso es posible, que por aquel entonces."_

_Capítulo 3_

Bart y Lisa Simpson no se habían separado jamás. Solo dos años había pasado Bart sin su Lisa en este mundo, y fueron antes de que ella naciera. Después siempre habían estado el uno junto al otro.

¡Cuantos años habían pasado ya desde aquella noche en el piso de Lisa! ¡O desde aquella otra noche en la habitación de Bart! Y ahora, ahí estaban, ancianos ya, jubilados y cansados pero con el mismo brillo de antaño iluminando su mirada.

- Bart…- dijo Lisa con el mismo tono de regaño que usaba cuando era una niña.- no crees que ya deberías acostarte. Ya no eres un crío.- terminó riéndose mientras su hermano, y el gran amor de su vida, la miraba frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Venga Lis… Estamos jubilados. No tenemos nada que hacer más que pasear e ir al bingo… ¿Para que acostarse temprano?- Bart miró risueño a la mujer que estaba plantada con los brazos en jarras frente a él. Lisa tenía ahora 67 años, y el 69. Dio un suspiro. En nada cumpliría setenta. ¡Oh juventud dónde te habías quedado! Pero aún así Bart se sentía en extremo dichoso. Mientras contemplaba las arruguitas en el rostro de su hermana pensó que, de cualquier forma, seguía siendo la criatura más linda que había visto jamás.

- Como quieras… Yo me voy a la cama. ¡Y pobre de ti que hagas un solo ruido al entrar y me despiertes porque te mando de una patada a la China eh!- amenazó Lisa a Bart sin poder evitar que un amago de sonrisa apareciese en sus labios. ¡Como quería a ese revoltoso de Bart! Desde luego el camino que habían tenido que recorrer hasta ahí no había sido nada fácil. Ya en cama Lisa reflexionó acerca de aquellos 45 años desde que Bart y ella se habían confesado su amor en el apartamento que compartía con Jenny, su compañera de universidad.

Ella se graduó con honores y Bart continuó ascendiendo en la empresa del tío Herb. Lisa, tras un par de años más de duro esfuerzo, consiguió un buen empleo en Washington, como asesora de campaña del partido republicano. Y, al poco tiempo, Bart pidió el traslado a la misma ciudad, donde su tío tenía pensado montar una sucursal. Bart se convirtió entonces en el director general y logró todo un éxito en la ciudad. Toda su familia estaba muy orgullosa de ambos. Y ellos podían estar siempre juntos.

Aquella noche en la cama del dormitorio de Lisa habían hablado largo y tendido. Ambos aceptaron que no podrían casarse, aunque no les importaba demasiado. El asunto de tener hijos fue lo que más les dolió a los dos. Desde luego sabían que jamás podrían tener hijos biológicos, pero podrían pensar en adoptar. No obstante finalmente declinaron la idea.

-No Bart. Aunque fuese adoptado no quiero tener un hijo y que crea toda su vida que eres su tío y que ejerces como su padre.- dijo Lisa muy seria.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo lo que quieres decir…-respondió Bart.

- Si adoptásemos un niño sería para que nos viese a los dos como sus padres ¿entiendes? Y para hacer eso tendríamos que alejarnos de todos aquellos que nos conocen, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos…- suspiró Lisa resignada.

- Está bien Lis… Lo entiendo. Se que será duro, pero nos tendremos el uno al otro para superarlo.- le sonrío su hermano con dulzura.

Lisa se giró buscando una mejor postura mientras seguía pensando. De pronto vino a su memoria un recuerdo que la hizo sonrojar. La primera vez que Bart y ella habían tenido relaciones.

Había sido durante la siguiente visita de Bart a su piso en la universidad. Esta vez Jenny si estaba así que no pudieron hacer nada mientras su amiga se dedicaba a parlotear y a ligar con Bart. Luego salieron a dar un paseo y acabaron tirados bajo un sauce de enormes ramas a través de las cuales apenas se podía ver nada.

_**Flashback**_

_- Vaya… Si que es habladora tú amiga. Pensé que no me soltaba.- rió Bart mientras abrazaba a su hermana que fruncía el entrecejo._

_- Pues es muy guapa… Mucho más que yo. Tal vez deberías…-Lisa no pudo continuar callada por un beso de Bart que la apretaba fuertemente contra él. De pronto Lisa volvió a notar toda esa excitación contenida durante hacía mucho y empujó a su hermano hacia atrás cayendo encima de él. Por un momento Bart se lo tomó como un juego hasta que vio que su hermana comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. _

_- Lisa… ¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo prisa…- dijo Bart colorado mientras miraba hacia otra parte que no fuese el rostro de su hermana. Si la miraba a ella comenzaría a flaquear su determinación._

_- ¿Acaso tu quieres que pare Bart?- susurró Lisa seductoramente en el oído de su hermano haciéndolo estremecer. Bart simplemente negó con la cabeza e incorporándose comenzó a besar el cuello de Lisa. Despacio ella se quitó la camiseta que llevaba mostrando un sujetador de color rosado con flores blancas. Bart tragó saliva y con rapidez se desató los últimos botones de su camisa para después quitarsela de golpe._

_De nuevo se acercó a los labios de su hermana y la besó con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella que le correspondió de igual forma. Pronto Bart la giró y alternó las posiciones, colocándola debajo de él._

_Lisa se sonrojó al notar contra su sexo el miembro de su hermano el cual estaba ya endurecido, pero todavía oculto bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos de Bart quien en ese instante acababa de quitarle el sujetador y con mucha delicadeza comenzaba a lamerle los pezones en tanto que Lisa soltaba un gemido de placer._

_- Bart… ¡Oh Bart!- gimió Lisa con los ojos cerrados por el placer. Bart sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Lisa era maravillosa! Justo tras ese pensamiento Bart notó como unas manos agarraban el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochaban lentamente, para luego bajar la cremallera aún más despacio. Bart jadeó sin poderlo evitar. Incorporándose se quitó el mismo el resto de ropa que llevaba en tanto que Lisa hacía lo mismo._

_Bart se quedó totalmente mudo ante lo bellísima que era Lisa. Estaba justo en frente de el, totalmente desnuda, justo como cuando eran unos bebés, pero ahora iba a hacerla su mujer._

_Lisa por su parte no pudo evitar asustarse ante aquello que Bart tenía entre las piernas. Si… Por fin quedaba esclarecido el por que Bart era el ídolo de las nenas. ¡Menudo tamaño!_

_Bart sonrió al ver hacia donde miraba Lisa y dando un par de pasos la abrazó con cuidado._

_- Lisa… Te quiero.- susurró mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas sin saber porque._

_- Yo también Bart. Te quiero.- dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente al cuello de su hermano para luego quedarse inmóvil y preguntar.- Bart… ¿Tienes condones?-. Su hermano no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor bajase por su frente. Estaba claro que Lisa era un Simpson. Ahí estaban en plan romántico y menuda pregunta… Aunque era cierto ¿Llevaba condones? Corrió apresurado para mirar en sus pantalones encontrando uno en su cartera con la fecha de caducidad todavía válida. Antes de poder decir nada Lisa ya se lo había arrancado de las manos y estaba abriéndolo. De pronto se agachó junto a él y de nuevo Bart solo pudo abrir la boca para soltar un gutural y ronco gemido. ¡Lisa acababa de tomar su miembro con sus manos para colocarle el condón!_

_Incapaz de aguantar más Bart se arrojó encima de ella mientras le besaba los pechos, el vientre y comenzó a descender hasta su sexo. Ni un solo pelo se podía ver en aquel perfecto triángulo y con cuidado Bart comenzó a pasar su lengua por él notando inmediatamente que Lisa estaba muy excitada. Lisa jadeó y se retorció por el placer pero fue capaz de murmurarle._

_- Bart… Quisiera… Primero querría…- Lisa se quedó atascada en sus palabras pero Bart la comprendió perfectamente. Primero quería que el le hiciese el amor, y luego ya podrían pasar a practicar el sexo._

_Él sabía que aquella era la primera vez de su hermana y quería que la recordase de la mejor forma posible._

_Con delicadeza volvió a besarla en tanto que su hermana separaba las piernas despacio. Bart le acarició el muslo y con cuidado comenzó a introducirse en su interior. Lisa tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro todavía conservaba una expresión de placer. Incapaz de contenerse, Bart introdujo su pene con mas fuerza notando un ligero desgarro y sintiendo como Lisa se tensaba bajo él. Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de su hermana para perderse en su cabello._

_- ¿Lis? Oh Dios… ¿Te he lastimado?- preguntó Bart con la voz ronca y besando suavemente a su hermana intentando reconfortarla. Al cabo de unos segundos Lisa abrió los ojos y le sonrió._

_- Si… No quiero que pares Bart. No quiero…-gimió Lisa mientras mordía el cuello de Bart que comenzó a moverse despacio. Lisa hizo un par de muecas de dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes Bart notó que ella se relajaba y se volvía más ligera. Aceleró un poco el ritmo y fue respondido con un fuerte jadeo por parte de su hermana a la que sonrió con satisfacción. Antes de ella Bart solo se había preocupado por obtener placer para él mismo y lo que fuese de su acompañante le daba igual. Pero ahora descubría que también era muy excitante provocarle placer a otra persona y más si también su corazón latía por ella y no solo su cuerpo la reclamaba._

_De pronto Lisa enroscó sus piernas en torno a su cintura y lo introdujo más en su cuerpo. La joven se encontraba casi en estado de éxtasis. ¡Que bello y placentero era hacer el amor! Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Bart mirándola fijamente mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Había tanta ternura y amor en la mirada de él que Lisa sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ahora entendía la frase "amar te duele". No solo porque sufrieses por infidelidades o porque el amor es duro, sino porque cuando amas tantísimo a alguien, el sentimiento es tan intenso que se confunde con el dolor._

_De pronto unos espasmos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo. Unos espasmos muy placenteros y, arqueando la espalda, Lisa se aferró al cuello de Bart mientras lanzaba unos grititos sin poderlo evitar._

_Al notar a su hermana alcanzar el clímax, Bart incrementó el ritmo mientras le besaba los pechos que fue en el momento en que ella comenzó a gimotear salvajemente mientras le agarraba el cabello. Tan solo un breve instante después Bart notó que alcanzaba el orgasmo pero en unas proporciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él, y el solo pensamiento le provocó otra oleada de placer._

_Aferrados el uno al otro, ambos jadearon con fuerza al saberse alcanzando la cúspide del placer juntos y cuando por fin terminaron, el cuerpo de Lisa todavía tenía espasmos a cada segundo, en tanto que Bart no conseguía que su respiración se normalizase._

_Con cuidado Bart se retiró del interior de su hermana, pudiendo ver que la chica había apenas sangrado y tras quitarse el condón y vestirse ambos de nuevo, se tumbó junto a Lisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo._

_Ella lo miró esbozando una sonrisa pícara y sin poderlo evitar ambos se echaron a reír._

_-Lis… Te quiero.- volvió a decirle Bart aún entre risas. Ella no le contestó y se limitó a abrazarle mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Bart dio un largo suspiro. Sentía algo nuevo… Algo que pocas veces en la vida había notado. Al menos no de forma tan clara y fuerte para él. Esa cosa tenía un nombre ¿no?… Umm… ¿Cuál era?¡Ah si!... Felicidad._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Bart apagó el televisor y se dirigió refunfuñando al dormitorio. Mientras subía las escaleras del carísimo pero precioso duplex en el que vivían Lisa y él hizo memoria de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos y se detuvo al contemplar una foto colgada en la escalera. En ella Lisa llevaba un vestido de lino blanco, sin mangas y con algunos volantes. En el pelo lucía una corona de flores silvestres y su piel mostraba un apetecible tono caramelo proveniente de largas horas bajo el sol. Por su parte Bart llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones también blancos sueltos, con un par de botones de la camisa abiertos y el pelo alborotado. El también estaba muy moreno y se veía muy apuesto.

La foto había sido tomada por el 30 cumpleaños de Lisa, cuando él tenía 32. Habían ido a celebrarlo a Ibiza, en España. A disfrutar de las famosas fiestas Ibicencas y a tomar el sol y bañarse en la playita… Y allí fue cuando sucedió:

_Flashback_

_Habían estado todo el día de compras y de paseo y esa noche les habían invitado a una fiesta en la playa que organizaba su hotel y que prometía de todo. Había que vestir de riguroso blanco, eso si, pero tenía pinta de estar muy bien. O al menos eso pensaron los hermanos Simpson al entrar al recinto. Estaban en una terraza gigantesca situada a pocos metros de la playa. El centro de la terraza se encontraba presidido por una enorme fuente/piscina que, aunque no había nadie bañándose, soltaba chorros de agua hacia el cielo y se iluminaba con múltiples colores. Alrededor la gente se conglomeraba e intentaba entrar en los reservados, que consistían en una especie de toldos blancos con sofás en su interior y unas cortinas de gasa para preservar la intimidad. Por supuesto estaban rigurosamente vigilados por porteros con cara de mala uva. ¡Pero ahí no acababa todo! Los camareros iban subidos en zancos, tal cual una feria, y debían de inclinarse peligrosamente a la hora de servirle la bebida a alguien. Por supuesto había mesas para sentarse y conversar, buena música y algunos extras más como una pitonisa que leía tu futuro e incluso un chico que daba masajes y que era muy solicitado por varias jovencitas. Cerrando por fin la enorme terraza, había un escenario donde varios faquires jugaban con fuego y hacían malabares._

_De pronto Bart vislumbró algo entre los reservados, un hueco que parecía lleno de gente, y viendo que Lisa estaba extasiada contemplando a los faquires, se acercó a ver._

_Regresó bastante excitado y con prisa arrastró a su hermana hasta allí y antes de que ella pudiese ver de que iba todo el asunto, se encontró con Bart arrodillado en el suelo y tomándola de las manos._

_-Lisa… Aunque ya eres mi esposa en mi corazón… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo aquí y ahora?- preguntó Bart sin poder evitar que la voz le temblase por la emoción. Lisa soltó un gritito, pero no pudo responder puesto que de pronto, toda la gente que estaba allí se giró y comenzó a silbar y a chillar ¡Acepta! ¡Acepta! en español, o eso le dijo Lisa a Bart cuando él se lo preguntó tiempo después._

_Por toda respuesta Lisa se lanzó al cuello de Bart abrazándolo con fuerza en tanto que los demás aplaudían felices y emocionados._

_Lo que Bart había visto era, en verdad, un puestecillo donde podías casarte pero obviamente, no de una forma oficial, sino que era un rollo turístico, oficiado por un tío de onda hippie. En . estaba de moda casarse en las Vegas, pero en cualquier caso allí los matrimonios son oficiales, así que no había podido ser. Así que aquello a ambos les pareció buena idea. Nadie les conocía pero todo el mundo les aplaudía y una pareja se ofrecieron a actuar como una especie de "padrinos" y aunque como Bart bien había dicho, sus corazones ya se habían desposado ambos deseaban poder pronunciar los votos en voz alta._

_Rápidamente los "decoraron" un poco, colocándole a Lisa unas flores en el cabello y un collar de cuero a Bart y dio comienzo aquella rara ceremonia que, sin embargo, siempre atesorarían en su memoria._

_-Bien… Vamos allá… Aquí vamos solo a lo importante ¿vale?- dijo el que llevaba el papel de cura mientras les sonreía. Lisa rodó los ojos, pero se quedó sorprendida ante las bonitas palabras que les dirigió.- Hoy Lisa y Bart, que se aman, vienen a hacernos testigos a todos de ese amor, y a comprometerse como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas, aunque no sea de forma oficial, como bien sabéis, pero que, yo creo, no es necesaria, porque el amor es el amor y no es necesario un papel que lo pruebe. Basta simplemente con que vuestros corazones lo demuestren.- Bart y Lisa sonrieron. Su "cura" estaba mal chapurreando en inglés, pero pudieron comprender y agradecer sus palabras.- Bueno, Bart, si quieres decir tus votos.-dijo él.- Y si pueden ser breves…- añadió en español ante lo cual Lisa rió. Bart habló entonces._

_- Lisa… Perdóname… Por no darte la boda que te mereces, por no poder convertirte en madre y por hacer que muchas veces no puedas dormir pensando si esto es correcto o no. Pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo eso, te amo y que te doy el resto de mi vida para que hagas con ella lo que quieras y me permitas, en el tiempo que me quede, compensarte y amarte con todas mis fuerzas.- Al terminar tanto los ojos de Bart como los de Lisa se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, y ella tomó la palabra a su vez._

_- Bart… Toda mi vida he tenido a mi lado a una persona que me ha cuidado, protegido, aconsejado (aunque no muchas veces) y finalmente amado. Y no sabes lo increíblemente feliz que me hace que seas tu. Y a pesar de todas las tristezas, no podría cambiarte por ningún otro. Acepto con gusto el resto de tu vida, pero solo si tu aceptas el resto de la mía. Porque te quiero.- Bart aferró con fuerza las manos de Lisa, y tras escuchar el conocido "puedes besar a la novia" la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión. De pronto un fotógrafo salió de la nada y les tomó una foto mientras ellos sonreían a la cámara como los recién casados que eran. _

_Posteriormente el tío les dio un ticket y se encontraron con un precio 8€ por la dichosa foto que Bart pagó refunfuñando y con el ceño fruncido, pero secretamente gustoso de tener, aunque fuese únicamente ese y precisamente porque solo era ese, un recuerdo de su boda._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Bart sonrío mientras contemplaba la foto. ¡Joder! Estaba tan rematadamente bueno por aquella época… Y ahora por suerte no había heredado la calvicie de su padre… Pero vamos, que la barriguita no había podido evitarla una vez cumplió los cincuenta. Y no se quejaba, había mantenido el tipo hasta entonces y ya era bastante.

Lisa por su parte seguía siendo delgada y con el pecho muy bien situado, todo había que decir, puesto que el no ser madre no había deformado su figura. Y aunque obviamente en aquella foto estaba mucho más bella que ahora, porque era más joven, Bart la quería incluso más que antes, si eso era posible.

Arrastrando los pies llegó al dormitorio. Despacio abrió la puerta para ver si Lisa dormía ya, pero ella se encontraba leyendo un libro con la luz de la mesilla encendida de espaldas a él. Sin poderlo evitar corrió hacia la cama y se lanzó en plancha haciendo rechinar los somieres y provocando el susto de Lisa.

-¡Oh Bart eres idiota! ¡Me has dado un buen susto!- gritó Lisa frunciendo el ceño agachándose para recoger el libro que había caído al suelo mientras Bart continuaba riéndose.

- Sigue siendo tan divertido haciéndote rabiar…- Bart se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla en tanto que Lisa apagaba la luz y se recostaba contra su pecho. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Bart comenzaba a entrar en la nebulosa del sueño, la voz de Lisa lo hizo salir de ella.

- Bart… Aun a pesar de todo este tiempo… ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?- preguntó Lisa con suavidad. Bart la abrazó para reconfortarla. Sabía que Lisa era, de los dos, la que más vueltas le había dado a su decisión de permanecer juntos. Y aunque nunca se había arrepentido, siempre le había manifestado sus dudas. Después de todo, siempre fue la señorita Lisa Simpson la que tuvo muy claros sus valores morales y durante toda su vida, había vivido acorde de ellos. Seguía siendo una defensora del medio ambiente, introduciendo importantes reformas ecológicas en la agenda del partido, ayudando sin cesar a los más desfavorecidos y siendo una figura muy respetada pero que, al contrario de lo que esperaba cuando eran niños, quedándose un poco en la sombra. Y Bart sabía que todo aquello había sido por él, para no tener que separarse. Porque si Lisa hubiese continuado ascendiendo hasta volverse una figura pública jamás habrían podido estar juntos. Les habrían descubierto al instante y habría sido un escándalo. Era el sacrificio de su hermana lo que más le dolía a Bart y sentía que todo lo que había hecho y lo que le quedaba por hacer no era suficiente para compensárselo.

- No creo que esté mal amarse… Después de todo no es como si nosotros hubiésemos dañado a alguien por estar juntos. No hemos tenido hijos a los que poder perjudicar, ni tampoco hemos engañado a la justicia, por ejemplo, para poder casarnos. Somos personas normales Lisa… Recuérdalo siempre.- dijo Bart mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermana.

- Si… Hasta nuestros padres nos perdonaron.- susurró su hermana. Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Bart. Todo había sucedido durante la boda de su hermana Maggie.

**Flashback**

_Maggie Simpson tenía aquel día 27 años e iba a contraer matrimonio. También iba a ser la única de los hijos Simpson casada y también la única que todavía residía en Springfield._

_Maggie era, en muchos aspectos, un reflejo de sus dos hermanos mayores. Durante su etapa en el colegio se había convertido en toda una revoltosa capaz, en muchas ocasiones, de superar las travesuras de su hermano. El director Skinner decidió jubilarse luego de que el último miembro de la familia Simpson pasase por su escuela. Pero, al contrario que Bart, las notas de Maggie jamás bajaron, si bien tampoco tenían la espectacularidad de las de Lisa. Maggie no aprovechaba del todo su inteligencia, al menos no en clase, pero se dedicaba a otros menesteres. Era una chica tímida, aunque muy habladora una vez que tomaba confianza. Y siempre tuvo claro que lo suyo era cantar. Después de terminar el instituto sus padres la ingresaron en una academia de canto y prometía mucho. Es posible que pronto tuviesen una estrella en la familia. Pero cuando cumplió los 20 años Maggie conoció a alguien. Bueno, alguien importante para ella. Se llamaba Greg. Tenía 22 años y era un recién llegado a Springfield. Aquella había sido la ciudad de sus padres y el había regresado allí para abrir un negocio de música. Greg era luthier. Y Maggie y el conectaron instantáneamente. Pero Greg era un chico tranquilo, que amaba la serenidad y el relax. Estar rodeado de los suyos y vivir feliz de una forma sosegada. Y Maggie olvidó sus pretensiones de fama y gloria por él. Sus hermanos vivían en Nueva York y pocas veces regresaban a Springfield y sabía que sus padres querían tener al menos a uno de sus hijos cerca, aunque jamás se lo habrían dicho. Por su parte ella misma sabía que, en el caso de alcanzar la fama, no estaba preparada para ella. _

_Greg se enamoró de ella nada más verla y a Maggie le sucedió lo mismo. Pero decidieron ser pacientes. Maggie comenzó a dar clases de canto en la ciudad consiguiendo finalmente un puesto como profesora de música en la escuela gracias a la intercesión de Skinner que habló maravillas de ella a pesar de que la chica sabía que había sido bastante difícil de aguantar. Pero como todos los hijos Simpson tenía buen fondo._

_Cuando Maggie tenía 25 años y Greg 27 se fueron a vivir juntos y ahora, 2 años después y con Maggie en camino de dar su primer nieto a Homer y Marge, por fin se casaban._

_Lisa contempló con orgullo y un poco de nostalgia a su hermana menor. Maggie estaba preciosa vestida de blanco y luciendo en su cuello el viejo collar de perlas de Lisa. No pudo evitar suspirar. Aquella podría haber sido ella…Aunque se animó al recordar su preciosa boda con Bart, cinco años atrás que, a pesar de ser de todo menos clásica, no por eso había dejado de ser menos especial para ella._

_- ¿Lo tienes todo Maggie?- le preguntó Lisa a su hermana sonriendo. La chica se dio la vuelta radiante por la felicidad._

_- Si… Eso creo Lis… Algo viejo: tus perlas. Algo nuevo: este vestido. Algo prestado: el broche de la tía Selma, herencia de la abuela, y algo azul… Emm…- Maggie frunció el ceño mientras buscaba con desesperación algo azul. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su madre entró por ella._

_- Si buscas algo azul espero que esto te sirva.- sonrió su madre tendiéndole algo de dicho color a su hija menor._

_- Oh mamá…Esto es... ¿tu cabello?-jadeó Maggie visiblemente emocionada, mientras contemplaba el pelo de su madre, la cual actualmente tenía 52 años y un pelo de color grisáceo._

_- Si querida.-respondió Marge.- Hace unos años corté dos mechones. Uno para cada uno de mis queridas hijas. Esperaba que el primero fuese para Lisa-añadió mientras miraba a su hija mayor que desvió la vista hacia el suelo.- pero en cualquier caso todavía lo tengo guardado. Nunca es tarde.- sonrió Marge.- Por el momento, este es para ti, Maggie._

_-¡Oh mamá, muchas gracias!- contestó emocionada Maggie mientras se apresuraba a guardarlo en una pequeña bolsita escondida en los pliegues de su vestido._

_-¿Maggie?-preguntó una voz fuera de la habitación. Bart y Homer hicieron su entrada, ambos con elegantes esmóquines. Maggie abrazó a su madre para agradecerle el mechón de cabello y se acercó a su padre y a su hermano._

_- Caray Maggie… ¡Estás guapísima!- dijo Bart con admiración. Maggie se sonrojó y sonrió._

_- Bueno… Es la hora, hija.- dijo Homer solemne para luego tropezar con el bajo del vestido de Maggie y caer al suelo.- ¡D' oh!_

_Toda la familia Simpson rió y cuando finalmente Homer fue capaz de incorporarse, bajó las escaleras tomando del brazo a su hija mientras Marge los seguía contemplándolos emocionada._

_- ¿Te sientes bien Lisa?- preguntó Bart a su hermana al quedarse solos en la habitación._

_- Por supuesto… Estoy muy feliz por Maggie.- respondió ella sonriendo._

_-¿Segura?- Bart parecía no muy convencido, pero cambió de idea cuando los brazos de Lisa rodearon su cuello y los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos._

_-Si. Muy segura. Vamos… No debemos llegar tarde a la boda de nuestra hermana.- sonrió Lisa a su hermano._

_El día pasó muy deprisa y lleno de anécdotas muy divertidas. La ceremonia fue preciosa y todos se alegraron de tener a Greg en la familia. También la familia de él era muy agradable y todos estaban seguros de que esa era una unión sólida y duradera._

_Por fin, a las tantas, llegó a casa el resto de la familia Simpson. Bart y Lisa tenían ganas de acostarse ya. Su vuelo saldría al día siguiente y necesitaban descansar. Pero para su sorpresa sus padres los retuvieron en el salón obligándolos a sentarse._

_Mientras contemplaba a sus padres Lisa tuvo una revelación. Sabía de lo que iban a hablar. No habría forma de ocultarlo más. Su padre estaba sorprendentemente serio y su madre se retorcía las manos nerviosa. Bart, en cambio no intuyó nada de eso y se sentó con tranquilidad._

_- Vale… Lo reconozco… Fui yo quien puso la salsa picante en la langosta de papá.- admitió con el mismo gesto revoltoso de antaño._

_- ¡Pero serás…!-chilló Homer levantándose dispuesto a estrangularlo como cuando era un niño pero el brazo de Marge lo hizo detenerse y observando a su esposa volvió a ponerse serio y a sentarse en el sillón._

_- Nosotros…Lo sabemos todo. Todo sobre vosotros dos.- dijo Marge posando la vista en sus dos hijos mayores. Bart y Lisa se miraron horrorizados e increíblemente pálidos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Como pudo suceder?-preguntó Marge derrumbándose en llanto mientras Homer la abrazaba sin decir nada. Los hermanos tampoco sabían que decir. Lo que tanto habían temido estaba sucediendo. Sus padres se encontraban destrozados por su culpa._

_- Mamá…-comenzó a decir Lisa muy despacio mientras su madre se incorporaba._

_- Lisa… Mi Lisa… Tú eras tan buena, tan perfecta… Siempre fuiste mucho mejor que yo. ¿Qué hicimos mal Lisa? ¿Fue nuestra culpa?- dijo Homer mirándola entristecido._

_- ¡NO! ¡Vosotros no hicisteis nada! ¡Siempre fuisteis buenos padres! Éramos una familia rara pero… ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros!- chilló Lisa para luego echarse a llorar también. Delante de sus padres Bart no se atrevió a consolar a su hermana y se puso en pie._

_- ¿Cómo lo supisteis?-preguntó muy serio._

_- La última vez que estuvisteis vuestra madre encontró una foto vuestra… En Paris.- respondió Homer. Bart y Lisa se miraron de reojo. La última vez que estuvieron en Springfield habían venido directamente de Paris, en dónde habían pasado unos días por una convención de Bart. Marge se levantó despacio y al poco regresó con la fotografía en sus manos. Sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo se la tendió a Bart que la agarró con las manos temblorosas. En ella se encontraban los dos hermanos delante de la torre Eiffel dándose un apasionado beso. ¡Que descuidados habían sido!_

_- ¿Desde cuando dura esto?- preguntó Marge mirando fijamente a sus hijos. Lisa se limpió las lágrimas y devolvió la mirada a su madre._

_-Desde hace ya… Muchos años. Pero claramente desde que yo estaba en la universidad.- Marge cerró los ojos ante la revelación de su hija._

_- Imaginábamos que venía de largo. La verdad es que nunca sospechamos nada. Se me hacía un poco extraño que ambos os fueseis a Nueva York, pero como nos dijisteis que era por trabajo…- habló Homer con tristeza._

_- ¡Y era por trabajo!- respondió Bart con fiereza.- Pero también era la única forma que teníamos de estar juntos sin… sin hacer daño a nadie.- añadió bajando la voz._

_- Y luego…-continuó Marge- pasaron los años. Apenas veníais a Springfield. Nunca supimos nada de parejas, amores y cosas así en vuestras vidas. Pero… Una madre jamás piensa en algo como esto. Y por lo tanto, yo jamás lo pensé.- concluyó._

_De pronto Lisa se lanzó hasta su madre abrazándola y sollozando._

_- ¡Mamá perdónanos! ¡Perdónanos por favor! ¡No nos odies! ¡No podría soportar que me odiases! ¡Yo te quiero mamá! ¡Renunciaré a Bart si es necesario pero no nos odies!- chilló Lisa. Su madre se quedó quieta un momento para luego rodear el cuerpo de su hija con sus brazos._

_- Oh Lisa… Jamás podría odiarte mi pequeña. Eso no cabe en mí. Pero…- Marge miró a Bart que solo asintió con la cabeza._

_- Lisa y yo nos separaremos. No creáis que no pensamos esto mucho. Y decidimos que si algún día nuestras acciones dañaban a alguien nos detendríamos. Y como así ha sido no volveremos a ser nada más que hermanos.- Bart no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrase y tuvo que sentarse ante una repentina falta de oxígeno. Lisa se separó de su madre para abrazar a su hermano sin poder evitarlo._

_Homer y Marge se miraron con el dolor dibujado en sus rostros. Siempre habían deseado que sus hijos fuesen felices, pero aquello era demasiado para ellos._

_- Voy a acostarme…Buenas noches.- dijo Marge incapaz de seguir con aquella conversación. Despacio subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta mientras todos la seguían con la vista. Una vez que desapareció y oyeron el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Bart y Lisa volvieron la vista hacia su padre._

_- Papá…-murmuró Lisa- ¿Tú nos desprecias? ¿Te damos asco?-preguntó con aprensión._

_- Claro que no Lisa… No lo entiendo muy bien pero durante toda mi vida hay pocas cosas que haya comprendido a la perfección. Vosotros ya sois adultos. Ya sabéis como debéis actuar.- concluyó Homer. Y tras darle un beso a Lisa y remover el cabello de Bart se fue él también a la cama dejando solos a sus hijos en el salón._

_Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada y fue Lisa la que, con esfuerzo rompió el silencio._

_- Se acabó Bart. Esto ha sido una locura. Deberíamos asquearnos de nosotros mismos. Por nuestra culpa hemos hecho llorar a mamá…- Lisa calló al ver como su hermano la miraba fijamente. Tenía la misma expresión que aquella vez cuando le confesó su amor._

_- ¿Tan mal está quererte Lis? Se que no es algo natural pero… No puedo evitarlo. Te amo.- respondió el con firmeza._

_-Yo… No me arrepiento de amarte Bart. Sabes que no. Pero tu mismo lo has dicho. Decidimos que nos detendríamos cuando hiciésemos daño a alguien. Por eso debemos terminar ahora mismo.- Lisa se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. No podía flaquear. No ahora._

_- Lisa… Eres mi mujer.- Bart comenzó a llorar mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá y enterraba la cabeza entre sus brazos. Lisa lo contempló sin mover un músculo aunque sintió que su corazón se partía en trozos._

_- Yo también…Yo también voy a acostarme.- Bart levantó la cabeza incrédulo ante las palabras de su hermana.- Mañana aun tendremos mucho que aclarar.- Lisa salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Una vez allí contempló las fotografías de su familia que adornaban los estantes y se tiró sollozando en la cama._

_- Bart… Bart… Te quiero… Bart.-_

_A la mañana siguiente Bart no salió de su habitación. Marge, Homer y Lisa desayunaron en silencio, sin apenas atreverse a mirarse. Lisa no sabía que sentimiento pesaba más en su corazón en ese momento. Había tantos: dolor, vergüenza, culpa, tristeza, furia…_

"_Amor es dolor" pensó Lisa. Eso siempre lo supo. Pero lo que no sabía era que el dolor iba a ser tan grande._

_Sin decirle nada a Bart, Lisa canceló su billete de regreso a Nueva York. La verdad es que no le apetecía nada quedarse en casa, pero tampoco le pareció que lo más adecuado fuese regresar junto a su hermano._

_Pronto dieron las tres y Bart aun no había aparecido. El vuelo salía a las seis, así que ya pronto tendría que salir para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto para el jaleo con las maletas, los controles…_

_Las tres y cuarto, las tres y media… Incapaz de soportarlo más Lisa se plantó delante de la puerta de su hermano y llamó con fuerza. Nadie le respondió. Empujando la puerta que estaba atrancada con un mueble Lisa contempló con desaliento como la habitación se encontraba vacía. Las maletas de Bart aún estaban allí sin hacer, y nadie había dormido esa noche en la cama. En el escritorio encontró la fotografía de ellos dos en París y una nota que hizo que se le detuviese el pulso._

"_**Queridos Papá, mamá y Lisa:**_

_**Nuestro amor no tiene excusa. Lo sabemos perfectamente. Pero sigue siendo amor. No puedo seguir viviendo si Lisa no está a mi lado. Ella es mi hermana pero también mi mujer. Perdonadme.**_

_**Os quiere: Bart"**_

_Cuando Lisa mostró la nota a sus padres Marge parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sin más Homer salió corriendo a buscar las llaves del auto en tanto que Lisa abrazaba a su desconsolada madre que solo pudo murmurar incoherencias._

_Recorrieron todo Springfield sin éxito hasta que a Lisa se le ocurrió un último lugar. El mirador de Springfield. Donde, por decirlo así, había comenzado todo. Una vez allí bajaron del coche con el corazón en un puño y recorrieron el lugar con la vista. De pronto les llamó la atención una figura en el suelo. Recostada contra una piedra. Sin pensarlo todos se echaron a correr hasta allí._

_**¿Sería Bart?**_

**Bueeeeno…. En verdad este es el último capítulo, pero me está quedando bastante extenso, y como ahora mismo mi inspiración se ha esfumado pero ya ha pasado bastante desde la última actualización he dicho: ¡Pues nada, a subirlo en dos partes! (o puede que tres, no se cuanto me ocupará porque de momento aun no está terminado, es más subiré este capítulo en cuanto termine de escribir estas notas de autora jeje)**

**En fin… Estoy muy feliz de la buena acogida que le habeis dado a mi fic, y me alegra mucho que os haya gustado. Espero subir en breves la última parte y que no tengais que esperar tanto. Muchas gracias de verdad, vuestros reviews me suben el ánimo. Por eso me toca agradecer a:**

**Kristen.T**

**Brunita**

**tsukikagamine**

**jaruna-chan**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y comentarlo. ^^**

**Soy bastante vaga jeje, pero en verdad cada review hace que me ponga a dar saltos diciendole a todo el que quiera escucharme:**

_**-me han dejado un review**_

_**- ¿un que?**_

_**- ¡un review, un review!**_

_**-ya… pero ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**- pues un comentario que te dejan en , una página para colgar historias si les gusta tu historia…**_

_**-ah… muy bien…**_

_**- ¡voy a ser famoooooosa!**_

**Y bueno… ahí es cuando comienzo a desvariar y la persona que habla conmigo decide ignorarme jajaja**

**Ahh! Al final me decidí por hacer una escena lemmon, como me sugirieron por ahí jeje… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es que es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo y os juro que hasta yo me estaba poniendo colorada mientras la escribía… ¿Ha quedado muy cutre? ¿No os ha gustado? Decidmeeee**

**En fin… Y después de mis tonterias (que también agradezco, os tomeis la molestia de leer jaja) me despido.**

**Nos leemos pronto =)**

**Mata ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 3. Parte 2._

_Marge no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse estática mientras Lisa echaba a correr velozmente. El sobrepeso de Homer le impidió realizar una carrera lo suficientemente rápida y se contentó con jadear por el cansancio mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde Lisa se encontraba ya, junto al cuerpo de Bart tendido en el suelo._

_-¡BART!¡BART!- gritó la chica llorando desconsolada sobre su hermano. De pronto, los ojos de él se abrieron, justo cuando Homer se aproximaba temeroso y se agachaba junto a él._

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?- preguntó confuso el joven mientras miraba primero a su hermana y luego a su padre al que también le pendían lágrimas en los ojos. En ese instante llegó su madre que se tiró sobre él abrazándolo._

_-¡Hijo! ¡Hijo! Bart perdóname… Yo te quiero, no soportaría perderte. No me importa a quien ames, pero no vuelvas a intentar abandonarnos…-sollozaba Marge mientras Bart ponía una cara de total confusión._

_- ¿Abandonaros? ¿Pero que…?- Bart fue incapaz de continuar debido a la falta de aire provocada por el abrazo de su madre._

_- Leímos tu nota y quisimos morirnos Bart… Hemos sido crueles, pero jamás pensamos que te dolería tanto como para intentar suicidarte.- Homer miró con tristeza y alivio a su hijo que le devolvió la mirada boquiabierto._

_- Su… ¿Suicidarme? ¡No he intentado suicidarme!- exclamó enfadado mientras miraba a su familia.- Tenía pensado marcharme lejos de aquí pero como escribí la nota no sabía que hacer, o a donde dirigirme, así que vine hasta el mirador para pensar y me quedé dormido porque estuve toda la noche en vela. Eso es todo.- Bart se cruzó de brazos tras su explicación. Cada uno de los presentes tuvo una reacción diferente. Homer se abalanzó sobre el chico mientras lo estrangulaba como antaño regañándole por ser tan estúpido y no pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Por su parte Marge no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio en tanto que lloraba de felicidad. De pronto los tres se fijaron en Lisa que permanecía silenciosa y con la cabeza gacha._

_- ¿Lis?- preguntó Bart dudoso. De pronto una especie de sonido gutural emanó de la boca de su hermana y todos pensaron que estaría llorando pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando ella alzó la cabeza y vieron que estaba riendo. ¡Desternillándose para ser más exactos!_

_-¡Pfff!¡Jajaja!¡Bart eres un idiota!¡Pfff! Ni siquiera sabes como dejar una nota decente… ¡Jajajaja!- Lisa se agarraba el vientre mientras reía. Probablemente fuese una reacción por la acumulación de estrés que tenía solo unos minutos antes, pero ahora se sentía bien. Pronto toda la familia se sumó a sus carcajadas. Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco subieron al coche y regresaron a casa. El viaje fue sorprendentemente agradable. A cada poco todos estallaban en risas y, tras encontrar unas viejas cintas en la guantera, unieron sus voces cantando a grito pelado. Una vez en casa se reunieron en el salón. Al igual que la noche anterior, y las risas cesaron. Pero el ambiente no parecía el mismo._

_- No me importa.- dijo Marge sonriendo con benevolencia. El resto de la familia Simpson se volvieron hacia ella con la sorpresa pintada en sus caras.- Hace un momento - continuó- cuando creí que Bart estaba muerto me arrepentí por todo lo que había dicho ayer. Quiero que mis hijos sean felices y creo que sabéis bien que debéis y que no debéis hacer ¿Verdad?- Los hermanos asintieron. Supusieron que su madre se refería a los mismos temas que ellos habían tratado. Casarse, tener hijos…_

_- Ahora ya sois mayores.-dijo Homer.- Supongo que ya habrá sido bastante difícil sin que nosotros vengamos a interponernos… No es un amor normal… pero es amor.- Bart y Lisa se miraron resplandecientes. No ignoraban que aquello no hacía felices a sus padres, sino que lo hacían por hacerles felices a ellos y simplemente por eso sentían que nunca les habría podido tocar unos progenitores mejores._

_Ciertamente la cosa no terminó ahí. Tuvieron por delante muchas más charlas y todavía tendrían muchas lágrimas y duros momentos que soportar. Bart y Lisa no ignoraban que su amor era algo que pesaba fuertemente sobre la conciencia de Marge. Cuando regresaban a casa jamás se comportaban como los esposos que eran, sino que simplemente volvían a ser los niños de siempre. _

_La muerte de Homer fue un duro golpe para todos y durante muchos meses ninguno de los dos hermanos tenía fuerzas para acercarse al otro. Ambos se quedaron con su madre durante un largo tiempo puesto que la mujer había comenzado a padecer alzhéimer unos cuantos años antes de morir su padre. Poco tardó Marge en seguir a su amado Homer al otro mundo dejando a Bart y Lisa en un estado de total confusión. La pérdida de sus padres los había shockeado, a pesar de que ambos habían muerto de forma natural. No obstante muy en el fondo ambos agradecían que su madre hubiese perdido la memoria. De esa forma verdaderamente pudo morir en paz, sin que los remordimientos por haber consentido la relación incestuosa de sus hijos la invadiesen antes de cruzar al otro lado._

_Maggie, Greg y su hija Mona continuaron con su existencia pacífica. La sobrina de Bart y Lisa era una niña inteligente y divertida, que había heredado el cabello azul de Marge y que resultó un gran consuelo para los hijos Simpson al perder a sus padres._

_Su abuela la había mimado mucho, pues era su única nieta, y ambas habían estado muy unidas. _

_Maggie jamás conoció el secreto de sus hermanos, y aunque lo hubiese sospechado siempre se guardó muy bien de comentar nada. Llevaba una vida muy feliz y quería a sus hermanos por encima de todo, sin importarle nada más._

_Por suerte Bart y Lisa habían podido tener su final feliz._

**Fin del Flashback**

**- **No me arrepiento de nada, Bart.- dijo Lisa mientras aferraba con más fuerza a su hermano y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir de una vez.

- Es lo más bonito que me has dicho jamás.- bromeó él. De pronto Lisa se incorporó y encendió la luz mientras miraba fijamente a su marido.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de que…-Comenzó seriamente mientras Bart la contemplaba extrañado sin decir nada.- me estoy haciendo pis.- Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Bart mientras Lisa entraba en el cuarto de baño. Mientras esperaba a que regresase y poder dormir finalmente contempló distraído la habitación deteniéndose en el tocador de su hermana. Allí había una cajita dorada muy llamativa que sobresalía entre todos los frascos de perfume, joyas… Bart sabía muy bien lo que contenía. Era la gran prueba de que su madre los había perdonado y los quería a pesar de todo.

**Flashback**

_-Nos vamos ya, mamá. Mañana tengo una reunión y quiero llegar a casa despejado para no dormirme.- rió Bart._

_-Volveremos pronto ¿vale?- dijo Lisa mientras abrazaba a su madre y Homer buscaba sin éxito las llaves del coche para llevar a sus hijos al aeropuerto._

_- ¿Has mirado en el bolsillo Homer?- preguntó Bart mientras su padre las encontraba ahí. Toda la familia lo miró burlonamente._

_- Vamos, que aun tenemos que pasar por casa de Maggie para despedirnos.-dijo Bart y el y Homer fueron entrando al coche, mientras que Marge retenía a su hija un poco más._

_- Lisa… Antes de que te marches quisiera darte algo…- Los ojos de Marge se llenaron de lágrimas y Lisa la miró temerosa aunque muy pronto cambió su expresión al abrir el paquetito que Marge le tendía. Dentro estaba el otro mechón de cabello azul que tantos años atrás Marge se había cortado para sus dos hijas y que solo había podido entregar a una de ellas._

_-¡Oh! Mamá…-jadeó Lisa incapaz de hablar por la emoción._

_- Lamento haber tardado tanto en dártelo… Siendo totalmente sincera, a pesar de consentir que Bart y tú estuvieseis juntos, todavía me costaba mucho aceptarlo y no me veía capaz de entregarte esto y a la vez me odiaba a mi misma por no poder dártelo porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hija.- Los ojos de Lisa también se aguaron al escuchar a su madre. Aunque esbozó una sonrisa con sus siguientes palabras.- Pero te quiero, quiero a Bart, y lo más importante es que ambos sois buenas personas, ayudáis a todo aquel que os lo pide, trabajáis muy duro y me habéis dado innumerables alegrías. Finalmente te digo, y con esto quiero mostrarte que, lo acepto y os deseo que… que… os améis tanto como vuestro padre y yo.- finalizó Marge mientras sonreía a su hija. Lisa la abrazó en tanto que le susurraba al oído._

_-Muchas gracias mamá. Gracias por perdonarnos…-._

_- No hay nada que perdonar, cariño. Te quiero._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Lisa se acomodó de nuevo a su lado y Bart agradeció silenciosamente lo generosa que había sido la vida con él.

- Bart… ¿Sabes?- preguntó Lisa con un tono que indicaba que se encontraba ya en la frontera de los sueños.- Si existe la reencarnación… Pase lo que pase, me gustaría volver a ser tu hermana.

- Y a mi Lisa, y a mi.- respondió Bart mientras la abrazaba.- Te quiero.

FIN

**Bueeeeno…. ¡Se ha terminado! Lamento muchisimo la espera para este final, que ha resultado bastante corto en comparación con los otros capítulos. Escribir este fic ha sido algo complicado por así decirlo porque bueno, el tema del incesto es complicado. No obstante he intentado tratarlo de una manera suave porque esto no era un fic erótico ni mucho menos (a pesar del lemoncillo de por ahí hahahaha ;)**

**También agradezco todos esos reviews que me han subido muchisimo el ánimo y que a la vez me hacían sentir culpable por no actualizar :S jejejeje**

**Kristen.T**

**Brunita**

**Misa Broflovski**

**jaruna-chan**

**Zefidu**

**kina-asper**

**shameblack**

**Dagonet Resonance**

**Sally la maga**

**Juan255**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! También agradecer a todos aquellos que me han enviado un e-mail. De verdad, todo esto me emociona mucho! /**

**Bueno… Y ya para finalizar, agradecer por todo su apoyo a mi mejor amiga, Tiinker Bell 91 la cual se hizo una cuenta en fanfiction solo porque yo se lo pedí (a ver si consigo hacerla fan xP) y que ha sido la voz de mi conciencia con su " ¿has terminado ya el fiiiiic?" jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por todo loquilla! Delante te toda la gente de esta gran página te declaro mi amor y… No, espera, me equivoco de persona jajaja. Ahora en serio: GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ AMIGA MIA! **

**Gracias a todos los que habeis leido, comentado… Este es el primer fic de varios capitulos que termino (soy una vagaaaaa) y ahora mismo estoy muy feliz.**

**Un beso muy fuerte a todos! Sigamos haciendo grande esta página… (Voy a llorar… xP)**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
